Harry Potter and the Professor's Goddaughter
by Leyla Joelle
Summary: Harry Potter goes to Hogwarts for his third year, when he meets the new girl: Jayla Rema Lupin, and her godfather, Professor Remus Lupin. A new year, a mass murderer on the loose, and a girl with a fiery temper to match Mrs. Weasley!
1. Train Rides and an Unusual Sorting

**_DISCLAIMER!: I don't own anything in the Harry Potter world, AT ALL! Everything belongs to J.K Rowling! All recognizable elements/characters/script/whatever/ that you recognize aren't mine! Though I wish they were...-sigh-_**

**_Hey guys!  
>Welcome to my new series, hope you enjoy it!<em>**

**_Review and tell me what you think, but not too harsh please, I'm still new to this! But don't let a silly girl go on and do something crazy without meaning to, please, so if I get something wrong, please tell me! _**

**_Luv ya,_**

**_-Leyla_**

**Chapter 1**

**_Train Rides and an Unusual Sorting_**

I looked out of the compartment I was sharing with Ron, Hermione, and a sleeping man named R.J Lupin. I had told them about how Mr. Weasley had said that a mass murder, Sirius Black had broken out of prison, most likely to kill me. Of course.

"Well, Harry, just be careful." Hermione said, until the train came to a halt and girl to fall into the our compartment, causing all of us except the sleeping man to jump.

"_WAH_!" She yelled, startled as she hit the floor. She had long black hair that covered her face as she pulled herself off the floor, and a necklace with a single black dog paw on it.

She stood up and brushed herself off before turning and facing me.

"Sorry about that! I'll aim for the prefects apartment next time.." She laughed, her dark grey eyes filled with humor, her lightly tanned skin speckled with a few freckles. The girl smiled, but she froze as she looked at the sleeping man, her eyes widening reasonably.

"_Shoot_! Shoot! Shoot! I should go!" She said quickly, eyeing the man warily.

I grinned, but it fell off my face as everything suddenly grew colder.

"What's going on? We can't possibly be at Hogwarts yet!" Hermione fretted.

"Ouch, Ron! That was my foot!"

"There's something moving out there. It's probably gonna eat us." The grey-eyed girl sighed.

"I think someone's coming aboard!" Hermione realized.

"Bloody hell! What's happening?" Ron asked, looking out the window.

A figure appeared at the doorway. The black haired girl's eyes narrowed.

The figure pulled the door back, revealing a black-cloaked thing. The sleeping man jumped up and yelled, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

I heard a woman scream before I blacked out.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I can't wake him up!" I heard a voice sigh from above me, and I felt the sway of the train around me, a fait light peeking through my eyelids. I also smelt something... Something sweet.

"**_OI_**! GREEN-EYES!" A voice barked, and I jumped, opening my eyes as the train compartment came into focus.

The lights were back on, and a man was looking at me, his brown eyes filled with concern, his shaggy sandy-brown hair falling into his face. The girl with grey eyes was leaning down next to me, face bearing a wide grin.

"Have some, It'll make you feel better." The man said, giving me a block of something brown. I studied it.

"It's all right, It's chocolate."

"What was that thing that came?" I asked, and the grey-eyed girl crossed her arms, shivering.

"It was a dementor, one of the guards of Azkaban. It's gone now. It was searching the train for Sirius Black. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to have a little word with the driver." The man explained, before turning to the grey-eyed girl.

"We need to talk, young lady. I thought I told you-" He started, but she held up her hand.

"Remus! How could you expect me to _not_ come? Your teaching this year, I'll be _fine_. Besides, I got kicked out, remember? No more France for me." She said sharply, her face angry, casting off a very scary aura. Professor Lupin's stern face softened a bit.

"Jayla, I know your upset, but I'm worried. And now that I'm your Professor, it will be Professor Lupin in school, alright? We'll finish this discussion later, I'm going to go figure some things out." Lupin said and before he left the compartment, the girl stopped him.

"Yes Moony." She said softly, and Lupin stiffened.

"You know what I mean, Jayla. We will finish this later." He whispered stiffly. He turned back to me.

"Eat. You'll feel better." He told me before leaving the room.

"What happened to me?" I asked as I bit into the chocolate.

"Well, you sorta went rigid." Hermione told me.

"We thought maybe you were having a fit or something." Ron volunteered.

"And did either of you three..?" I asked, and the grey-eyed girl shook her head.

"I almost did. But then I pulled out some _crazy_ awesome karate moves, so they left me alone." She grinned, while Hermione snorted.

"We didn't. I felt weird though, like I'd never be cheerful again." Ron inputted.

"But someone was screaming. A woman."

"I thought I heard a man screaming. Scared the bloody snot out of me." The girl whispered, shaking her head slightly.

"No one was screaming." Hermione answered, looking grim. She turned to the grey-eyed girl. "So what was going on between you and the professor?"

The girl shrugged. "Over recent events my Godfather has been... Somewhat protective lately. I love him, but he is not keeping from Hogwarts another year." She sighed, sitting down and crossing her legs. She held her hand out towards me.

"I'm Jayla Rema Lupin." She said, smiling. I blinked.

"So the new Professor is... Your dad?" Hermione asked, and Jayla shook her head.

"No, he's my Godfather. I don't remember my dad, he left when I was very young." She explained, her eyes having a haunting feeling about them. Hermione smiled.

"I'm so sorry. I'm Hermione Granger, this is Ronald"- "_Ron_!" Ron piped up. Hermione rolled her eyes before continuing. "Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter."

Jayla's smile flickered. "It's nice to meet you all. I gotta go, I have-" She looked at her watch- "About 30 seconds before I get detention, so I'm gonna go grab some sweets while I can. Later." She said, walking out of the compartment.

A loud '_Bang_' and screams from the prefects' compartment could be heard a few seconds later, followed by Lupin yelling, "JAYLA!" Though there were hints of laughter in his voice.

Lupin ran into the compartment, covered in flour from head to toe, along with a group of flour-covered prefects and head boys and girls behind him.

"Have you seen Jayla?" He asked, and I pointed towards the right. Lupin rushed off, and laughter could be heard down the hall.

"I think you deserve a hug!" Lupin's voice laughed.

"No! Moony! _No_!" Jayla laughed as the train continued it's way to Hogwarts.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I stepped off the train and watched as the new girl, Jayla looked around hopelessly lost, the front of her robes covered in flour.

"Hey, you wanna come with us?" I asked, gesturing to Ron, Hermione and myself. Jayla grinned.

"No thanks, I'm taking the boats with the first years!" She laughed, her grey eyes glinting with excitement. Hermione raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"_Really_?" Hermione asked, and Jayla nodded enthusiastically.

"Of course! I'm _not_ missing out! I'll see you guys up there!" She said, pointing up towards the castle as she skipped over to Hagrid and the first years.

I rolled my eyes as Hermione, Ron and I went up to the castle. Sitting down at the Gryffindor table, we watched as the first years were huddled in, and one soaking wet fifth year. Jayla grinned at me.

'_I fell in the lake_!' She mouthed at me, and I laughed.

"What?" Ron asked, and I pointed towards Jayla.

"She fell in the lake."

Ron snorted, turning his attention to McGonagle, who had already started sorting first years.

By the time she had sorted Rose Zeller, everyone was ready to eat.

"I have one last announcement. We have a transfer student today from a boarding school in France, the Witch's Academy of Magic. She has agreed to be sorted in front of you all. Miss. Jayla Lupin?" McGonagle asked, and Jayla marched up the stool, still dripping wet and sat down on it.

"Hi Minnie!" Jayla said cheerfully, and the Great Hall rang with laughter. Professor McGonagle smiled, while Lupin looked as though he wanted to start banging his head on the table.

McGonagle placed the hat on her head. Jayla paled for a moment, before starting to talk casually with the hat.

"Yes, I'm very partial to that color... Oh really? I love that to!" She said, and Lupin laughed quietly. Jayla let out a bark-like laugh.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted, and Jayla grinned.

"Thank you!" She said cheerfully before coming to sit with us.

"Hey Harry, Ron, Hermione." She greeted us, smiling. Her hair fell gracefully around her face. Her gray eyes were glowing with excitement, much as they had earlier.

"How was the boat ride, Jayla?" Hermione asked, and Jayla grinned.

"It was _great_! The water was a bit cold, but it is a nice night for a swim, I might go back out later." She mused.

"But it's after hours!" Hermione pointed out. Jayla shrugged.

Hermione gaped. "What? How could you not- I mean, you could get- You can't! It's against the rules! And the giant squid!"

Jayla shrugged again, turning her head to look at Dumbledoor.

"Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Now, I'd like to say a few words before we all become to befuddled by our excellent feast." Dumbledoor began, smiling.

"First, I'm please to welcome Professor R.J. Lupin who's kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Good luck, professor." Dumbledoor welcomed, and Lupin nodded.

"Of course. That's he knew to give you the chocolate, Harry." Hermione mused. Harry felt somebody tap his arm.

"Potter, is it true you fainted? I mean you actually fainted?" Malfoy asked.

"Sod off Malfoy." I muttered, and Malfoy snickered, but left me alone.

"How did he find out?" I asked Hermione. "Just forget it."

"I would like to announce that our Care of Magical Creatures teacher has decided to retire in order to spend some more time with his remaining limbs. Fortunately, I'm delighted to announce that his place will be taken by non other then our own Rubeus Hagrid." Dumbledoor said, and Hagrid stood up, rocking the table.

"Finally, on a more disquieting note, at the request of the Ministry of Magic, Hogwarts will until further notice play host to the dementors of Azkaban until such a time as Sirius Black is captured. The dementors will be stationed at every entrance to the school grounds. Now whilst I've been assured that their presence will not disrupt our day-to-day activities, a word of caution." Dumbledoor paused, clearing his throat.

"Dementors are vicious creatures. They'll not distinguish between the one they hunt and they one that gets in their way. Therefore, I must warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. It is not in the nature of a dementor to be forgiving. But you know, happiness can be found even in the darkest of times, if only one remembers to turn on the light." He finished, before the food appeared.

"Fortuna Major." I heard Seamus say as I walked up to the Gryffindor entrance with Hermione, Ron, and Jayla. Jayla was finally dry, thanks to Hermione who had dried and cleaned her up with a swish of her wand.

"Here, listen!" The Fat Lady protested and started singing. Seamus put his elbow on my shoulder, leaning against me. Jayla did the same on the other shoulder, so I was stuck.

"She just won't let me in." He said, cringing as the Fat Lady hit an awkward high note.

"_Fortuna Major_." I repeated Seamus.

"No, no. Wait!" The Fat Lady said, "Watch this!"

She started singing. The glass didn't budge, none the less break. She shrieked for a moment then banged it backwards into the background of the painting.

"Amazing! Just with my voice!" She grinned.

"Simply _amazing_! Your voice is _so_ wonderful, Lady, but may you please let us through? Fortuna Major." Siri said smoothly, her eyes pleading. The Fat Lady smiled fondly, before gasping.

"Ah! So it's you. Welcome." She greeted, opening the door.

"Thank you!" Seamus huffed. "_Still_ doing that after three years."

"She can't even sing." I pointed out.

_"Exactly!_"


	2. Divination, The Grim, and Hippogriffs

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Harry Potter series!**

**Chapter two**

_**Divination, the Grim and Hippogriffs, Oh my!**_

"Welcome my children! In this room, you shall explore the noble art of divination. In this room, you shall discover if you possess the sight! Hello, I am Professor Trelawney. Together, we cast ourselves into the _future_!" Professor Trelawney exclaimed, raising her hands up excitedly. Jayla snorted, tilting backwards on her chair.

"_Jayla_! Your gonna fall!" Hissed Lavender. Jayla stuck her tongue out at her in response, still keeping two chair legs off the ground.

"This term, we'll focus on Tasseomancy, the art of reading tea leaves. So please, take the cup of the person sitting opposite of you." Trelawney asked, and Ron and I reached over and grabbed each other's cups.

"What do you see? The truth lies buried like a sentence deep within a book, waiting to be read. But first, you must broaden your minds. First, you must look into the beyond!"

"What a load of rubbish." Hermione snorted. Ron jumped, and Jayla fell out of her chair, landing roughly on the ground.

"Where did you come from?"

"Me? I've been here all this time."

"Open your eyes, Ron! See the future! See...that your mum's fudge is now in my stomach." Jayla grinned, winking at Ron, who hurriedly reached into his pockets, only to find crumbs.

"You, boy! Is your Grandmother quite well?" Trelawney asked Neville.

"I-I think so." He stuttered.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that. Give me the cup." Trelawney ordered, and Neville handed it to her. She studied it for a moment before adapting a solemn expression.

"Pity." She sighed, setting the cup back down. Neville snatched it back up, looking at it.

"Broaden your minds!" She exclaimed, before turning to Ron. "Your aura is pulsing, dear. Are you in the beyond? I think you are." Trelawney said, and Ron gulped.

"Sure."

"Look at the cup, tell me what you see!"

"Yeah. Well, Harry's got sort of a wonky cross, that's trials and suffering, and that there could be the sun, and that's happiness, so... your gonna suffer, but your gonna be happy about it." Ron finished weakly. Jayla snickered.

"Give me the cup." Trelawney asked, and Ron gave it to her. She looked at it for a moment before jumping and slamming it back down on the table.

"Oh, my dear boy! Oh dear... you have the Grim!" She explained dramatically.

"The grin? what's the grin?"

"Not the grin, you idiot, the Grim." Hermione answered, eyeing Jayla warily as she grinned madly, tilting her head and crossing her eyes.

"Taking form of a giant spectral dog, it's among the darkest omens of our world. It is an omen of death." Hermione read, and Luna laughed.

"That's awesome! _Dude_, I want the grim!" She laughed, and Trelawney turned to her.

"Hand me your cup, dear girl." She asked, and Jayla handed it to her. Trelawney frowned.

"My dear girl, you have an axe...and a _rat_. I do not know what this means! Class, _out_! I must see within my inner eye! _Go_!" Trelawney said, and everyone left the room in a hurry.

"An axe and a rat... really couldn't care less, could I?" Jayla asked, shrugging.

"You don't think the grim thing's got anything to do with Sirius Black?" Ron asked, and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Oh, _honestly_ Ron. If you ask me, Divination's a woolly discipline. Now, Ancient Runes, that's a fascinating subject."  
>Ancient Runes? Exactly how many classes are you taking?" Ron inquired.<p>

"A fair few."

"Hang on. That's not possible. Ancient Runs is in the same time as Divination. You have to be in two classes at once?" Ron asked, but he interrupted by Jayla barging in front of us, wearing glasses that looked suspiciously like Trelawney's making Jayla's grey eyes huge, and she raised her arms dramatically.

"Broaden your minds! Use your inner eye to see the future!" She cried, causing everyone to laugh.

"Where'd you get those glasses?" I asked, and Jayla grinned.

"Um.." She started, as there could be banging from upstairs.

"My glasses! They are gone! How could I have not seen this?" Trelawney cried.

_OOOOOOOOOOO_

"Professor Lupin?" I asked, walking into Lupin's classroom. Looking around the empty room, I felt a pair of eyes on me. Turning around, I saw a pale, fleshy creature in the tank staring at me, it's sharp teeth pointed at odd angles.

The room was light, rows of desks, and a large wardrobe in a corner.

"Professor Lupin?" I called again, jumping as a voice came up from behind me.

"Oh, hey Potter! What you doing here? I'd assumed you be at Hogsmeade." Jayla said from behind me, and I stared at her. She was soaking, not to mention covered in something that was a fluffy white.

"What are you covered in?" I asked, and she grinned, swiping her fingers across her robes and licking it off, before grinning.

"Marshmallow whip, and water. Oh, if your planning on sneaking out, I don't suggest the Briar's painting, it's er, getting cleaned up at the moment. Apparently I'm getting more and more predictable, I'll need to fix that.." She sighed, shaking her marshmallow-covered head.

"Who did this?" I asked, as we walked up to a large wooden door that was sitting in the corner.

"Lupin. We're in the middle of a war right now, marshmallow whip is his calling card. I should've seen it coming, he knows me to well.. _MOONY_!" Jayla roared as Professor Lupin came into view, grinning.

"Hello cub, Harry." He greeted, eyeing Jayla.

"My, my, what happened?" He asked, and Jayla grinned.

"I might've run into a tad bit of trouble, _dear_ professor. Any ideas on how a vat of marshmallow whip happened to _fall over my head_?"

"No clue."

"Ah, your so smart! Gimme' a hug!"Jayla grinned, grabbing her godfather around the waist and covering him in marshmallow whip. Lupin laughed, prying her off.

"Fine, fine. Go take a shower, get it out of your hair! And no more sneaking out, young lady!"

"But Moon-_eeeee_!" Jayla groaned, before Lupin turned to me.

"Sorry about that, Harry. Is there something you needed?"

"Uh, yes sir. I saw you make that thing on the train go away, on the way here, I was wondering... do you think you could teach me how to do it?" I asked, and Lupin smiled, before freezing in place, like someone had replaced him with a wax figure of himself.

"Professor Lupin?" I asked warily. Siri groaned, banging her head on the wall before walking over.

"Sorry 'bout that Harry, it's this stupid spell he put on himself a few weeks ago, still figuring out how to take it off..." She sighed. "Moony! _Wake up_. Come on. I punched a Slytherin, I got kicked out of France, the Gryffindor lion? It's now prowling around outside Snape's office, haven't seen him in weeks, I skipped detention- twice. REMUS JOHN LUPIN! WAKE UP OR SO HELP ME I- Eh, I'll do that anyway. Harry, try to wake him up." Jayla sighed, leaving the room for a moment.

I stood there for a few moments when Jayla came back into view, grinning madly.

"Wake, Moony." She barked, and Lupin jumped.

"Did it happen again?"

"Yup. _Sorry_!" Jayla laughed as a pool of water splashed down on her godfather, instantly dying his hair red and gold. Lupin rolled his eyes.

"When will the dye come out?" He sighed, sitting up.

"Don't know." Jayla shrugged, leaving the room. I turned back to Lupin.

"Of course, I'll teach you Harry. Give you something to do during Hogsmeade trips." Lupin smiled, shaking his red-and-gold hair.

"What about Jayla? Shouldn't she have something to do?" I asked, and he smirked.

"She'll be fine- trust me. She'll be anything but bored. But if she is... Merlin help us all." Lupin said jokingly, though there was a hint of sincerity in his voice.

"Did she _really_ get kicked out of France?" I added, curious. Lupin just rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Er, yah. Long story."

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

The four of us raced down towards the field for Hagrid's first class.

"That's it, come on now. Come closer. Less talking, if ye' don't mind." He asked as we followed him towards a field."I got a real treat for ya today, a great lesson. Follow me."

"Woa!" Neville cried as his book attacked him, causing Neville to fall on the ground.

"Right you lot, less chatterin'. Form a group right ova' there." Hagrid said. "Open your books to page 254."

"How exactly do we do that?"

"You stroke em' of course!" Hagrid cried.

Neville stood up, panting, his white shirt had dirt marks all over it.

"Don't be such _wimp_, Longbottom." Draco sneered.

"Probably just imitating you, Malfoy." Jayla sneered back

"I'm ok. I'm ok!" Neville panted, until the book attacked him again. Jayla walked over and helped him up, jumping on top of the book and pulling her friend back onto his feet.

"I think they're funny."

"Ya, terribly funny." Hermione snorted.

"Gosh, this place has gone to the dogs. Wait until _father_ hears Dumbledoor's got this _oaf_ teaching classes." Malfoy sneered.

"Shut up Malfoy." Jayla muttered, her hand twitching towards her wand.

Draco all the sudden jumped.

"Dementor! Dementor!" He yelled, and the entire class panicked, looking where he was pointing. Nothing was there.

"Ignore him." Hermione whispered, watching as Jayla walked up and started telling him off. Malfoy glared at her, but nodded, heading towards the back of the class. Jayla rolled her eyes, walking up next to me.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Hagrid asked, causing the whole class to look at him. He was standing there with a part-bird part horse-like _thing_.

"Say hello to Buckbeak!" Hagrid announced, gesturing to the animal.

"Hagrid, what exactly is that?" Ron asked, and Hagrid grinned.

"That, Ron, is a hippogriff. First thing you wanna know is they're very proud creatures, very easily offended. You do not want to insult a hippogriff, it may be the last thing you ever do. Now, who would like to come and say hello?" Hagrid announced in a much cheerier tone then he had used a minute ago.

I heard a loud crunch, and looking behind I realized only Jayla and I were standing in the front.

"Well done Harry, Miss. Lupin, Come on now!" Hagrid said, and Jayla walked forward with ease, staring the creature in awe. I followed next to her.

"Now, you have to let him make the first move. It's only polite. Now step up. Give him a nice bow, then you wait and see if he bows back. If he does, you can go on and touch him. If not... Well, we'll get to that later. Just make your bow, Potter, Lupin." Hagrid instructed. "Nice and low."

Jayla bowed gracefully, her hair falling in front of her face. I bowed too. Buckbeak reared, his grey feathers bristling.

"Back off Harry, Lupin. Back off! Good, keep still. Keep _still_." Hagrid said, his voice on edge. A second later Buckbeak bowed.

"Well done, Harry, Lupin. Well done. Here you big brute, you." Hagrid said affectionately, throwing him a dead ferret.

"Right. I think you can go pat him now. Go on, don't be shy." Hagrid grinned. Jayla started to move, but Buckbeak stepped back.

"Nice and slow now. Nice and slow." Hagrid warned, and Jayla slowed her pace. We approached Buckbeak together.

"Slowly, slowly... That's it!" Hagrid exclaimed as I patted Buckbeak's head, while Jayla scratched his neck.

"Well done!" Hagrid praised. "I think he may let you ride him now. Come on." He said, picking Jayla up and sitting her on the front of the hippogriff, and placing me right behind her.

"Hagrid-" I started, but he cut me off.

"Don't pull any feathers, he won't thank you for that. Off ya go." He decided, slapping the hippogriff's back, causing him to take off into a run.

"Hang on Potter!" Jayla laughed as we took off, soaring over the green trees and students.

Buckbeak took us over the school, soaring. I held onto Jayla's waist as the bird dived towards the water, catching itself before we got soaked.

We heard a loud whistle, and Buckbeak perked up and flew back towards Hagrid, landing roughly on the ground.

"Well done Harry, Jayla, Buckbeak!" He praised, throwing Buckbeak another dead ferret.

"That was wicked Harry!" Ron laughed. Hagrid pulled me over to the side.

"Oh please." Malfoy groaned, watching skeptically. Jayla sneered at him.

"So how am I doing me first day?" Hagrid asked, and I grinned.

"Brilliant professor."

"Your not dangerous at all, are you, you great ugly brute!" Malfoy declared, walking up to the now-insulted hippogriff.

"Malfoy, _no_.." Hagrid warned, jumping as Buckbeak reared and scratched Malfoy on the arm.

"No! Buckbeak! Woa, woa.. Whoa! Buckbeak! Away, you silly creature!" Hagrid ordered, throwing a ferret.

"It's killed me!" Malfoy whined.

"Calm down, it's just a scratch.." Hagrid said, looking over the boy.

"Hagrid! He has to be taken to the hospital!" Hermione pointed out, and Hagrid nodded, picking Malfoy up.

"I'm the teacher, I'll do it." He said, walking off.

"You're gonna regret this!" Malfoy declared.

"Class dismissed!" Hagrid bellowed.

"You and your bloody chicken!" Malfoy whined as he was carried off. I turned and saw Jayla petting Buckbeak. She turned to me and smiled, walking over.

"Silly bird. Should've known to aim for the head or chest..." She muttered, causing Ron and I to laugh, while Hermione scowled disapprovingly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Hey Guys! Here's what Jayla's Divination cup's meaning was:**

**Axe: This shows mastery and power to overcome difficulties; sometimes separation**

**Rat: Treachery**

**Cool, right? Well, the axe part, the rat part not so much. :/**

**Read and Review! Because if you don't...**

**I know where you live. :)**

**Luv ya,**

**Leyla**


	3. Late Night Adventures

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Harry Potter world. ZIP! _

**_Hiya! Welcome to Chapter Three! Hope you enjoy it:)_**

**_Need I say it, really? -Sigh- READ and REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! :)_**

**_Luv ya,_**

**_-Leyla_**

**Chapter three**

**_Hogsmeade and midnight stroll_**s

"Move over, Harry! I'll be seen!" Jayla hissed as we made our way under the invisibility cloak. "This was your idea!" I hissed back. Jayla nodded and went back to looking around Hogsmeade.

"_Fine_." She said, looking up at Hermione, who was walking next to her.

"Look who it is, Madam Rosmerta." Hermione pointed out. "Ron fancies her."

"That's not true!" Ron grumbled from Hermione's left side.

"Professor McGonagle!" Jayla realized as she walked out of the carriage.

"Cornelius!" Rosmerta greeted as the carriage door opened.

"Allow me, minister." Hagrid offered, opening the door, and accidentally breaking it off the carriage.

"Oh, Hagrid..." Fudge sighed.

"Sorry 'bout that." Hagrid mumbled. Fudge turned to Rosmerta.

"Rosmerta, my dear. I hope buisness is good." He said pleasantly. Rosmerta crossed her arms.

"It would be a lot better if the Ministry weren't sending dementors into my pub every other night!" She declared, and Fudge nodded.

"We have a killer on the loose." He reminded her.

"Sirius Black in Hogsmeade! What would bring him here?" She scoffed.

"Harry Potter, and his daughter!" Fudge whispered.

"Harry Potter and his..." Rosmerta stuttered, shock spreading across her face.

"Come." Fudge said, and he, Rosmerta and Professor McGonagle walked inside.

"Potter!" Jayla whined as she followed me into the pub to keep the cloak slipping off her.

"Harry!" Hermione called, but I ignored her and climbed up the stairs, sneaking into the room.

"Now, tell me what this is all about." Rosmerta ordered.

"Years ago, when Harry Potter's parents realized they were marked for death..." Fudge started.

"Remember? They hid. Few knew where they were." McGonagle added. "One who did was Sirius Black, and he told you-know-who!"

"Not only did Black lead him to the Potter's that nigh, he also killed Peter Pettigrew." Fudge told her.

"Peter Pettigrew?" Rosmerta asked.

"Little lump of a boy. Always trailing after Black." McGonagle said.

"I remember. Never let James and Sirius out of his sight. What happened?"

"Peter tried to warn the Potters, and he might have, had he not run into an old friend, Sirius Black. Black was vicious. He didn't kill Pettigrew, he destroyed him! A finger! That's all that was left. A finger! Nothing else!" Fudge declared.

"Sirius Black may have not pit his hands to the Potters, but he's the reason they're dead- He wants to finish things."

"I don't believe it." Rosmerta said aghast, sitting down in a chair.

"That's not the worst of it!" McGonagle sighed.

"What could be worse?" Rosmerta asked weakly.

"This: Sirius Black was, and remains to this day, Harry Potter's godfather! And not only that, but he's the father of one of Hogwarts students!"

I didn't want to hear anymore. If I knew who the student was, I would never look at them the same again. It would always be, 'Your dad killed my parents'. I didn't want that. I grabbed Jayla and ran out the door.

While I was running, the cloak must have slipped off of Jayla for a moment because I didn't feel her running next to me, and I heard "_OI_! Harry!"

Finally I came to a rock and sat down, tears running down my cheeks. I tried wiping them off, hoping Malfoy wasn't around, until I remembered: I was invisible.

I saw Hermione, Ron and Jayla approach me, Hermione walked over and pulled off the cloak.

"Harry, what happened?" She asked.

"He was their friend, and he betrayed them. He was their friend!" I yelled, and Hermione flinched, taken aback.

"I hope he finds me, because we he does, I'm gonna be ready! When he does, I'm gonna kill him!"

"Harry! Relax. You need to calm down. I know Sirius Black is a traitor, a prat, a lying, parent-stealing git, but relax." Jayla barked, her eyes troubled.

"We'll working this out, somehow. I promise. If my name isn't Jayla Rema Lupin!"

_oooooooooooooo_

"Jayla! What's going on?" I asked as I caught up to her outside the crowd around the Gryffindor's entrance. I had just gotten back from one of Professor Lupin's patronus classes. Jayla's grey eyes were wide.

"The Fat Lady's gone missing." She said.

"Out of the way!" Filch ordered, as he and Dumbledoor walked up to the portrait. Jayla and I snuck next to Dumbledoor, gaining an easy path to the entrance. Dumbledoor studied the ripped canvas before speaking.

"Mr. Filch, gather the ghosts and search the castle- We must find the Lady."

"You won't have to look long. She's up there." Filch pointed out, pointing to a painting of an african safari.

Jayla grabbed my hand and dragged me up the stairs so we were first on the scene. Dumbledoor and Filch hurried up the stairs behind us.

Dumbledoor looked kindly at the painting.

"Dear Lady, who did this to you?" He asked, and the fat lady screamed.

"Eyes like the devil he's got, and a soul as dark as his name! It's him headmaster, the one they all talk about, especially with his child wandering the castle!" Her voice breaking.

He's here! Somewhere in the castle! Sirius Black!" The Fat Lady fretted. Jayla paled considerably, shaking her head slowly, as if trying to convince herself the Lady was lying.

"Search the castle! Have all the students sleep in the Great Hall. Go, now." Dumbledoor ordered, his voice tense. Filch nodded and went to gather a search party.

"Headmaster, if I may, I would like to join Argus in searching the castle." Snape asked, his eyes glinting. Jayla muttered something e_xtremely_ inappropriate under her breath. I elbowed her in the ribs.

"Go ahead, Severus." Dumbledoor said, before turning to the students.

"Thank you headmaster." Snape said, glaring at Jayla before leaving.

"Students, please go down to the Great Hall, your necessities will be taken care of." Dumbledoor asked, and in groups the people went down the stairs. Jayla turned to me.

"I have to go." She said, and I shook my head.

"No! Not with a killer in the castle, are you crazy?" I replied, but she shook her head.

"I have to warn Remus. He doesn't know!" She told me, before running off.

"Uh- _Jayla_!" I called, but she didn't respond, and I watched as her robes disappeared as she turned the corner.

I sighed and ran down the stairs into the Great Hall to join Ron and Hermione.

"RON! HERMIONE!" I called, seeing their backs as I ran down the hall. Ron turned around and grinned.

"Hey Harry. We were wondering where you went of too! Did you hear about-"

"Black being in the castle? Ya, I did." I finished for him. Hermione shivered.

"It's so strange, the idea of a murderer in Hogwarts! Not very comforting." Hermione mused, and I nodded in agreement.

"We should get going- woa." I said as I caught sight of the Great Hall. The tables had been removed and there were dozens of sleeping bags on the ground, all colored and placed according to houses.

"Let's grab some, four to be precise, since Jayla should be here soon." Hermione said, and we walked over to four lion-crested red sleeping bags and placed our robes on them, marking them as ours.

Half an hour later it was lights out, and Jayla still hadn't shown up.

"Professor, where's Jayla?" I asked, and Dumbledoor smiled kindly at me.

"She's with Professor Snape searching the castle." He told me, and I gaped. Snape and Jayla? Gryffindor is going to lose so many points tonight.

"Sir, do you really think that's a good idea? They really don't-" I started, but Dumbledoor held a hand out, stopping me.

"They will be fine." He assured me, before leaving the room.

"Goodnight Harry. Sleep well." Were the last things I heard as I fell into a deep sleep.

_ooooooooooooooooooooo_

"Harry! _Harry_! POTTER!" Jayla roared, shaking me awake.

"_What_?" I demanded, sitting upright and banging Jayla in the head.

"OW! Bloody hell Harry!" She cried, rubbing her head. I crossed my arms.

"What?" I asked, and Jayla held up a map.

"Fred and George gave me this. It's a map of the school! And look-" She said, pointing to a name and pair of foot prints.

"Peter Pettigrew. So what?" I mumbled, and Jayla rolled her eyes.

"It's the guy Sirius Black supposedly killed! That's what!" Jayla cried. "Grow a brain, green-eyes."

"What? The map must be broken." I grasped the map, studying it. "I mean, it is Fred and George after all."

"No! It's true! Look, it even shows where we are." She said, and I studied the map.

"It says Harry Potter and Siri Black." I pointed out, and Jayla's eyes widened.

"_WHAT_? That's strange..." She muttered, scratching at the sign as if to remove it.

"Strange. Must be a typo or something. Lets go, come on!" She cried, jerking me out of the sleeping bag.

"Your gonna get us killed." I accused as we walked out of the Great Hall.

"_Lumos_. Please Potter, from what you've told me, you've been in enough of those situations, if that didn't get you killed, I don't think I will." She snickered.

"Your making me roam around the castle in search of a dead man with a murder on the loose who's next target is supposedly me." I pointed out, and Jayla waved her hand carelessly.

"Ya ya, sure. But listen Harry: If it is Pettigrew, then wouldn't that make Sirius Black innocent?" She asked, and I had a feeling that was a lot more important to her then she was letting on.

"He still killed those muggles." I reminded her.

"Pfft. They were gonna die anyway."

"_Jayla_!"

"Sorry." She mumbled, and we turned into a hallway.

"He's here." She pointed to the front of the hallway, where the footprints were pointing right at us.

I pointed my lit wand.

"Nothing." I told her, and she gaped, looking back down at the map then back at the blank space.

"He should be right here, I don't... AH! He's coming towards me!" She shrieked, as there several small steps. Jayla dropped the map.

"RAT! KILL IT! _KILL IT_!" She yelled, slapping her hands over her eyes with a loud *_Smack_*.

"It's just a rat!" I laughed as she winced. "But it's gone now."

She blinked through her fingers at me, before sighing in relief and picking the map up with one hand and her wand with the other. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"So, why are you so scared of rats? The brave, noble Jayla Lupin scared of rats?" I snickered, and she slapped me upside the head.

"So funny Potter. When I was younger, almost right before my dad left, I was attacked by a rat in my crib. It was really scary for a one year old. It actually scarred me." She said, pulling up her sleeve and showing a long scratch on the forearm of her left arm.

She pulled the sleeve back down. "Aw _crap_ it's Snape!" She groaned, killing the light from her wand. I did the same with mine.

"Mischief Managed." She whispered, shoving the map into her pocket.

"Lumos." A voice said, and I realized Snape had his wand pointed right at my face.

"Potter. Lupin. What are you doing wandering the corridors at night?"

"Harry was sleepwalking, so I ran after him and just woke him up." Jayla lied easily, her eyes unwavering.

"How extraordinarily like your fathers, you both are. They too, were exceedingly arrogant, strutting about the castle." Snape responded, and I scowled.

"My dad didn't strut, and neither do I." I responded.

"I do." Jayla offered weakly.

"Now if you don't mind, I would appreciate it if you would lower your wand." I asked, and Snape did, though he still kept it on us.

"Turn out your pockets." He ordered, and I did so, revealing nothing.

He turned to Jayla, who rocked back and forth on her heels.

"Turn out your pockets."

She did, revealing the blank piece of paper that was once the map.

"What's this?" Snape asked, eyeing it.

"Spare bit of parchment." I answered, hoping I could look as at ease as Jayla did.

"Really? _Open it_." He ordered, and Jayla opened it up. Snape placed his wand on it.

"Reveal your secrets." He said, and writing appeared on the map. "Read it."

Jayla looked at the paper and grinned.

"Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs offer their compliments to Professor Snape and..." She broke off, snickering.

"Go on." Snape said darkly. Jayla cleared her throat before continuing.

"And request he keep his large nose out of other people's buisness." She finished cheerfully.

"You insolent little-"

"Professor!" I exclaimed, seeing Lupin turn the corner.

"Well well, Lupin. Out for a little walk in the moonlight, are we?" Snape asked, and Lupin ignored him and turned to Jayla and I.

"Harry, Jayla, are you all right?"

"That remains to be seen. I have just now confiscated a rather curious artifact. Take a look Lupin, supposed to be your area of expertise." Snape said, handing the map to Lupin.

He looked at it for a second before Snape continued.

"Clearly, it's full of dark magic. Nothing less I would expect from Miss. Lupin, over here." He said, pointing his wand at her. Jayla rolled her eyes.

"I seriously doubt that Severus, it looks as though it's a parchment designed to insult anyone who tried to read it." He smiled, jerking his hand back a bit as Snape reached for it.

"Nevertheless, I shall investigate any hidden qualities it may possess. It is, after all, as you say, _my_ area of expertise. Jayla, Harry, would you come with me, please? Professor, good night." Lupin bid and we followed him towards his office door.

"Come in." He invited, and Jayla walked over and sat sideways on one of the chairs, her legs and long black hair dangling off the ends.

"I haven't the faintest idea how this map came to be in your possession, but quite frankly, I am _astounded_ that you didn't hand it in." He said, and I had feeling the last bit was directed towards me and not his trouble-maker goddaughter.

"Did ever occur to you that this, in the hands of Sirius Black is a map to you?" He said, and I looked down.

"No sir."

"_Yup_! That's why we weren't gonna let him have it." Jayla grinned, and Lupin rolled his eyes before turning to me.

"Your father never set much in store by the rules either. But he and your mother gave their lives to save yours, gambling their sacrifices by wandering the castle unprotected with a killer on the loose seems to me a poor way to repay them!" He told me.

"Now, I will not cover up for either of you again. Do you hear me?"

"Yes, sir."

"Sure, sure. Can I go get food?" Jayla asked, looking up at her godfather.

"I want both of you to return to the Great Hall and stay there, don't take any detours. If you do, I shall know." He said, waving the map. Jayla groaned.

"Professor, just so you know, I don't think that map always works. Earlier, it showed someone on the castle. Someone we know to be dead."

"Oh really? And who might that be?" Lupin asked, and Jayla's face went grim.

"Peter Pettigrew." She answered, and Lupin's eyes flashed.

"That's not possible."

"It's just what we saw, sir. Goodnight professor." I said, and Jayla and I left the room.

"Jayla. _Where_ are you going?" I asked as I saw her turn towards the kitchens.

"Um..."

"No. Come on." I gestured towards the Gryffindor passaged, and Jayla put her arm around my neck as we walked towards the Great Hall together.

"So...I heard you got kicked out of France. Why?" I said, and Jayla nodded, grinning.

"Er, the headmaster didn't have a good sense of humor. I didn't mean to turn her into a cow, but in my defense it improved her looks. But apparently it's a capital offense there." Jayla shrugged as we walked into the Great Hall.

"So that's it? You just turned her into a cow?" I said, and Jayla grinned weakly.

"Well it, uh, may have not happened only once..." Her grin widened, before she pulled the sleeping bag over her head.

"Night Harry."

"Goodnight, Jayla." I replied, falling fast asleep.


	4. Creepy Prophecies and Murderers

_**Ok, so here is chapter 4, up and running! This book is going by pretty fast, cause there's what, only two chapters left? I forget. Also, don't forget to check out my 'Girl Marauder' book :)  
><strong>_

_**But keep reading, and REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!:D**_

_**Luv ya,**_

_**-Leyla**_

**Chapter 4**

_Creepy Proph__ecies and Murderers_

"Broaden your minds! You must look into the beyond! The art of crystal gazing is in the clearing of the Inner Eye. Only then can you see. Try again." Trelawney said, and I turned to Jayla was was staring into the glass orb, looking extremely bored.

"Got anything?" I asked, and she nodded.

"There will be fog tonight!" She declared dramatically. "Oh, and there's gonna be pea soup for dinner. _Blech_."

"Do you mind me trying?" Hermione asked, and Trelawney walked over to her.

"The Grim, possibly." Hermione said sarcastically. Trelawney patter her hand sympathetically.

"My dear, from the first moment you stepped a foot into my class, I sensed that you did not possess the proper spirit for the noble art of Divination." She pouted, before turning Hermione's hand over and reading her palm.

"No, you see, there. You may be young in years, but your heart is as shriveled as an old maid's, your soul as dry as the pages of the books to which you so desperately cleave." She nodded, and Hermione jerked her hand back, hitting the crystal ball and causing it to roll down the stairs before getting up and leaving the room.

"Have I said something?" Trelawney asked innocently. Jayla broke down into laughter at the confused look on the professor's face.

After class was over, Ron, Jayla and I were walking down stairs.

"She's gone mental, Hermione has." Ron was saying. "Not that she wasn't _always mental_, but now it's in the open for everyone to see.

"_OW_! Bloody hell!" Jayla cried, rubbing her food and glaring at the crystal ball in which her foot had just collided with. I bent down and picked it up.

"We better take this back." I realized, but Ron snorted.

"I'm not going back."

"Fine. See you later." I said, and Jayla and I started to walk upstairs.

"See you!" Ron called.

Jayla and I walked upstairs to see Professor Trelawney bending over the table, staring at a crystal ball, faces morphing in it.

"_Harry Potter_... _Siri Black._.." She breathed, turning towards us.

"Professor Trelawney?" Jayla asked, taken aback.

"He will return tonight." Trelawney continued, her voice several octaves lower then it normally was.

"Tonight, he who betrayed his friends, whose heart rots with murder... shall break free. Innocent blood shall be spilt, and servant and master shall be reunited once more." She finished. I looked over at Jayla, who had gone pale.

"I'm sorry, dear boy. Did you say something?" Trelawney asked, and I saw Jayla backing out of the room, her hands raised up defensively.

"No. Nothing." I responded, setting the crystal ball down and hurrying out of the room.

_oooooooooooooooo_

"I can't believe they're going to kill Buckbeak! It's just _too_ horrible. It couldn't be any worse!" Hermione grimaced as we walked out towards Hagrid's hut to comfort him. Hermione was wearing a pink jacket and jeans, while Ron and I were wearing sweaters and jeans and sneakers.

Jayla was wearing jeans and a grey jacket that brought out her eyes, making them stick out and seem even more grey, if possible, while her black side bangs fell into her face, her hair flowing down her back.

The sun was just beginning to set, so we had cleaned up and left for Hagrid's as soon as possible.

"It just got worse." She mumbled, pointing towards a rock.

"Father said I can keep the hippogriff's head. I'll donate it the Gryffindors' room. This is gonna be _rich!_ Hey, look who's here! Come to enjoy the show?" Malfoy asked as he walked towards us, and I grabbed the back of Jayla's coat trying to keep her from attacking Malfoy.

Ron, unfortunately, couldn't get as good of a grip on Hermione.

"_You_! You foul, loathsome, evil little _cockroach_!" Hermione yelled, whipping out her wand and pinning him.

"Hermione, no!" Ron yelled.

"GO HERMIONE! KICK HIS BLOODY, LOATHSOME,ARSE!" Jayla yelled, swinging her arms in front of herself, while I held on to the back of her jacket.

"He's not worth it." I reminded her. Hermione frowned and turned to leave, before turning back to Malfoy and giving him a good punch in the nose.

"OW!" He yelled, holding his nose and running off, Crabbe and Goyle behind him.

"That felt good." Hermione grinned. Jayla gave her a high-five.

"Not good- brilliant!"

We all laughed as we headed down to Hagrid's . Hagrid welcomed us in, and he looked out the window while we all sat down.

"Look at him. Loves the smell of the trees when the wind blows through them." Hagrid sighed, making some tea.

"Why don't we just set him free?" Jayla asked, her grey eyes glinting with excitement at the idea.

"They'd know it was me, and then Dumbledoor would get into trouble. He's coming down, Dumbledoor. Says he wants to be with me when they... when it happens. Great man, Dumbledoor. A great man." Hagrid smiled sadly, handing us our tea. Ron, Hermione and I stared at it for a moment cautiously while Jayla took it and downed it.

"We'll stay with you too." She offered.

"You'll do no such thing! Think I want you seeing somethin' like tha? No. You just drink your tea and be off. Oh, before you do Ron..." Hagrid cut off, opening a cage and taking out a balding and very fat rat.

"Scabbers! Your alive!" Ron cried, picking his rat up happily. Jayla shuddered, eyeing it warily.

"Keep a closer eye on your pet." Hagrid warned, and Hermione looked at Ron smiling.

"I think you owe someone an _apology_." She mused, and Ron smiled.

"Right. Next time I see Crookshanks, I'll let him know."  
>"I meant me!" Hermione cried, and I laughed until Jayla jumped.<p>

"Blimey! What was that?" She asked, rubbing her neck. She looked out the window.

"_Hagrid_!" She yelped, and we all looked to see the minister, Dumbledoor, and the executioner walking down the hill.

"Oh, crikey." Hagrid grumbled.

"No, minister, this way." Dumbledoor motioned as they walked down the hill.

"It's late. It's nearly dark. Ye' shouldn't be here. Someone see's you outside this time of night, you'll be in trouble. Particularly you, Harry, Jayla." Hagrid fretted as there was a knock on the door.

"With you in a moment!" Hagrid bellowed, opening the back door.

"Quick. _Quick_!" He whispered, and everyone left the room.

"Hagrid." I protested, but he shook his head.

"It'll be fine. It'll be ok. Go on, go _on_!" Hagrid ordered, and we ran out the door. Jayla looked over the edge of the house before motioning for us to go on.

"That's ling you see over there, on the slope." Dumbledoor pointed, and I grabbed Jayla's arm and jerked her with me as we hid behind the pumpkin's with Ron and Hermione.

"On the slope... _Ah_, Hagrid." Dumbledoor smiled as Hagrid opened the door.

"Professor Dumbledoor." Hagrid greeted.

"Good evening." Fudge said, and Hagrid nodded stiffly.

"Minister. Make your way through." Hagrid said, and they went inside.

"Have a cup O' tea, if ye' like." Hagrid offered.

"No, Hagrid."

"Gentlemen. I'd like a cup of tea." Dumbledoor smiled, his blue eyes sparkling.

"Well, I think we should get down to our buisness, shall we? Fudge asked. Hagrid nodded.

"Very well. It is the decision of the committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures that the hippogriff Buckbeak hereinafter called "The condemned" shall be executed this day at sundown." Fudge read. Hagrid sniffed, his head down.

"Now now, Hagrid. Now, come on." Fudge said, and Dumbledoor patted his back.

"All right, it'll be alright." Hagrid sighed.

"The execution shall dispatch-" Fudge continued, but our hearing was interrupted by a loud _*Snap*_ from behind.

"What?" I asked, and Hermione peered into the forest.

"I thought I just saw... Never mind. Let's go!" She cried, and we raced up the hill.

We all stopped and turned around at the top of the hill. The executioner raised his ax. Hermione burrowed into Ron's arm, and I patted her shoulder.

We all flinched except for Jayla when the ax came down. I turned to her and saw her staring, her grey eyes cold and haunted. She didn't even blink.

"Jayla?" I asked, but was interrupted by Ron, who was jumping up and down, holding onto his finger and his rat.

"He bit me! _Scabbers_!" Ron cried, dropping the rat that started scurrying towards one of the tree's.

"I _told_ you! Rat's can't be trusted!" Jayla hissed as we ran after him.

"Ron! Ron!" We all called.

"Scabbers, come back!" Ron yelled.

"Wait! Scabbers! You bit me!" Ron accused, grabbing his rat and sitting on the ground, looking up at us.

"Harry, you do realize what tree this is?" Hermione asked me, and I grimaced as the whomping willow started to move.

"That's not good. Ron _run_!" I yelled, but Ron was pointing behind us.

"Harry, Jayla, Hermione, run! It's the Grim!" He yelled, pointing a shaking finger behind us. We all turned and saw a big, black dog snarling.

It charged forward and dove past Harry, and instead grabbing Ron's pant leg, pulling him towards the whomping willow.

"Harry! HARRY! _HELP_!" Ron yelled, reaching towards us.

"Ron!" I cried, running after him.

"Help!" He yelled one last time before the dog dragged him into a hole at the base of the tree. There was a loud snap, and Ron yelled from inside the base of the tree before everything was silent except for the rustling of the willow's branches.

"Come on!" Jayla yelled, jumping over a tree branch.

"_Duck_!" I yelled as a branch swerved towards Hermione.

"Move!" She yelled, and I felt myself slide into the tree, Hermione landing on top of me.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" She cried as I winced.

"Don't worry." I mumbled. "Where's Jayla?"

"AH! HOLY-" We heard her yell, but it was cut of by a thump, as Jayla slid into the hole. She looked up at us.

"That was bloody awesome! Let's do it again!" She laughed, and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Where do you suppose this goes?" She asked, and I shrugged.

"I have a hunch. I just hope I'm wrong." Jayla whispered, hunched over. "Come on."

We followed her through a low passageway, until it came to a large opening, leading us to an old, scratched up living room.

"_Ro-on_?" Jayla sang, loping gracefully up the stairs, her long black hair filled with leaves, making her look like some sort of tree-nymph.

The three of us walked into a room and saw Ron laying on bed, hugging Scabbers to his chest.

"Ron your ok!" I smiled, but it fell off my face at Ron's expression.

"The dog, where is it?" Jayla asked nervously, rubbing her dog-paw necklace.

"It's a trap! He's the dog, he's an Animagus!" Ron accused, pointing a finger behind us. We turned around, and Jayla paled, but her dark grey eyes seemed to glow fiercely as she glared at the Azkaban escapee.


	5. Secrets Revealed

**_Secrets revealed and mysteries uncovered! Ooh, I just love it! _**

**_Hope you enjoy the story, and DO NOT FORGET: Read and Review, cause you know you want to!_**

**_Luv ya,_**

**_-Leyla_**

**Chapter 5**

_Innocent murderers and their friends, oh happy day!_

"If you want to kill Harry you have to kill us!" Jayla growled, stepping in front of Black. He studied his opponent for a moment, looking quite startled. Jayla glared back at him, her eyes cold and unwavering, her wand in her hand.

"Only one will die tonight." Black declared, and Jayla snorted.

"And it'll be you!" I growled, grabbing Black's collar and jerking him back, my wand pointed in his face. He smiled, his eyes glinting.

"Are you really going to let him kill me, Siri?" Black asked, and Jayla growled, though her eyes widened.

"I'm still working that out, actually."

"_Expelliarmus_!" A shout came from the doorway, and my wand flew out of my hand, landing at the feet of Remus Lupin.

"Hello, old friend. Looking rather _ragged_, aren't we? Finally, the flesh reflects the madness within." Lupin sighed, and Black grinned.

"Well, you'd know all about the madness within, wouldn't you?" Sirius asked, before hugging Lupin.

"I found him." Sirius whispered, and Lupin nodded.

"I know."

"He's here."

"I understand." Lupin said. Jayla seemed to catch on to what they were talking about, because color had come back into her face, and her eyes were glowing, fierce and deadly.

"Let's kill him!" Jayla grinned, and Hermione gasped.

"But I trusted you, Jayla! Both of you! And you've been helping him!" She grimaced, turning towards Ron and I. "He's a werewolf! That's why he's been missing classes!"

"Well, Hermione, you are the brightest witch of your age I've ever met." Lupin said, smiling grimly.

"What about me?" Jayla protested.

"Your smart too. Best-way-to-get-out-of-trouble smart." Lupin grimaced, and Jayla grinned, appeased.

"That'll work."

"Enough talk, Remus! Come on, let's kill him!" Sirius nearly shouted.

"_Wait_!" Remus asked, but Sirius shook his head.

"I did my waiting! Twelve years of it, in Azkaban!" He protested.

"He's got a point ya know, Moony." Jayla added.

"Very well. Kill him." Lupin sighed. "But wait one more minute. Harry deserves to know why."

"You betrayed my parents! And Jayla, you've betrayed me! He's the reason they're dead!" I shouted, and Jayla shook her head, her eyes glowing.

"No, it wasn't him." Jayla responded, and Lupin nodded in agreement.

"Somebody did betray your parents, somebody, who until quite recently, I believed to be dead!" Lupin said, and I snorted.

"Who was it, then?" I asked.

"Peter Pettigrew! Come out, come out Peter! Come out and play!" Sirius taunted.

"_Exepelliarmus_!" A voice yelled, and this time the wands in Jayla's hand flew.

"_HEY_!" She yelled.

"Vengeance is sweet." Snape said, pointing his wand at Remus and Jayla, until landing on Sirius. "How I hoped I'd be the one to catch you."

"Severus.." Lupin warned, but Snape sneered.

"I told Dumbledoor you and your little brat were helping a friend into the castle. Here's the proof. Three more for Azkaban tonight!"

"Brilliant, Snape. You put your keen mind to the task and come out with the wrong conclusion. If you'll excuse us, Remus and I have some buisness to attend to." Sirius said, putting a hand on Jayla. "And she _isn't_ a brat."

"He's right. I prefer demon-child and 'human-typhoon. Oh, and missing Weasley twin number 3. Professor Sprout said that after I _might've_ went running around the halls with a mandrake..." She trailed off, and Lupin glared at her.

"It's was a younger one! I swear! _Woa_!" She cried as Snape pointed his wand at her, then back to Sirius.

"Give me a reason._ I beg you_." Snape said as he eyed Sirius's clenched fist.

"Don't be a fool." Remus replied.

"He can't help it, it's a habit." Sirius snorted, and what happened next surprised everyone. Jayla walked up and punched Snape right in the face, hard enough to form a bruise on the spot. Jayla let out bark-like laughter at Snape's astonished face.

"_Jayla_!" Remus cried, while Jayla grinned madly, her eyes burning.

"Nice one." Sirius remarked.

"Be quiet." Snapped Remus.

"Be quiet yourself!" retorted Sirius.

"Both of you, _SHUDDUP_!" Jayla cried, staring at the two men.

"You two, quarreling like an old married couple." Snape sneered, this time keeping his wand on a smirking Jayla.

"Run along and play with your chemistry set!" Barked Sirius. Snape smiled sadistically.

"I could do it, you know. But why deny the dementors? They're so _longing_ to see you." Snape drawled, and Sirius's eyes flashed. Jayla looked like she was about to scream.

"Do I detect a flicker of fear? Oh yes. A dementor's kiss. One can only imagine what that must be like. It's said to be nearly unbearable to witness, but I'll do my best." Snape snarled.

"SHUT UP! You are such a.." Jayla started, listing a whole bunch of things that Snape was. Hermione paled at the girl's vocabulary. Snape pointed his wand at her.

"Severus, please." Remus started, but Snape held up his hand.

"Exepelliarmus!" I yelled, and Snape flew back, hitting the bed and passing out.

"Harry! You attacked a teacher!" Hermione gaped, and I glared at Jayla, Sirius and Lupin.

"Tell me about Peter." I demanded.

"He was at school with us, we thought he was out friend!" Sirius said. I pointed my wand at him.

"No, Pettigrew's dead. You killed him!" I accused.

"No, he didn't." Jayla said, standing in front of Sirius protectively. I winced as she glared at me, her grey eyes cold.

"I thought so too, until you mentioned Pettigrew on the map!" Lupin nearly shouted.

"The map was lying then."

"The map never lies! Pettigrew's alive! And he's right there!" Sirius said, pointing at Ron.

"Me! He's mental!" Ron cried.

"Not you! Your bloody _rat_, Weasley! Gah, what is with you people? Ya, Weasley. Your a murderer. Didn't you remember? Give me a break. It's your_ rat_!" Jayla growled, eyeing the rat with loathing and rubbing her left forearm, where the rat had sliced her arm.

"Scabbers has been in my family for-" Ron started but Sirius cut him off.

"Twelve years! A curiously long life for a common garden rat! He's missing a toe, isn't he?" Sirius bellowed.

"So what?" Ron asked.

"All the could find of Pettigrew was his-"

"Finger! Dirty coward cut it off so everyone would think he was dead! And then he transformed into a rat!" Sirius finished.

"Show me." I ordered, and Sirius reached out to grab Scabbers, who by now was trying to run.

"Give it to him Ron." I said, but Ron held him close, not letting go.

"Scabbers!" Ron cried as Sirius got a good grip and pulled Scabbers away.

"Leave him alone! Get off him! What are you doing?" Ron fretted.

"Get him!" Sirius said as the rat tried to make a run for it. Jayla grabbed her wand from the floor and shouted something, hitting Scabbers.

We all watched in disbelief as Scabbers turned into a balding, watery-eyed, fat man.

"Remus! Sirius! _My old friends_!" Pettigrew cried, before turning to me.

"_Harry_! Look at you. You look so much like your father, James. We were the best of friends.." Peter trailed off, until Sirius grabbed the back of his shirt and yanked him backwards. Jayla clenched her fists.

"How dare you speak to Harry! How dare you talk about James in front of him!" Sirius shouted.

"You sold James and Lily to Voldemort!" Remus accused.

"I didn't mean to! The Dark Lord, you have no idea the weapons he possesses! Ask yourself, Sirius, what would you have done?" Pettigrew asked, and Sirius snarled.

"Died, rather then betray my friends!"

"James wouldn't have wanted me killed!" Pettigrew said, turning to me again. "Your dad would have spared me! He would have shown me mercy!"

"Should have realized that if Voldemort didn't kill you, we would!" Remus snarled, his eyes livid.

"No!" I yelled, and Jayla glared at me.

"Harry, this dirt-" Jayla started, but I held my hand up.

"I know what he is. But we'll take him to the castle."

"Bless you boy, bless you!" Pettigrew cried.

"Get off!" I snarled. "I said we'd take you to the castle. After that, the dementors can have you."

Pettigrew's face changed into an expression of horror. He turned to Jayla.

"Please! Beautiful girl, smart girl! Spare me! Save me! You look just like your father, Siri! So-" He started, but Jayla punched him.

"Don't talk to me. Don't speak to me. "You do, I'll kill you." She spat, her hair falling into her face and her glare causing Pettigrew to shrivel up into a ball.

I turned to Jayla.

"What's your part in this, anyway?" I asked, and Jayla smiled, pushing a streak of hair behind her ear, her grey eyes shinning.

"Well, four-eyes, my real name is Siri Jayla Jamie Rema Black... I'm Sirius's daughter." She said, grinning.

"You? Your Siri Black? So the map wasn't lying.." I mused, and Siri nodded.

"With Black breaking out of prison, I realized it wouldn't be safe for me to go to Hogwarts under my real name. So I used one of my mother's name and Remus's last name as my false identity." She explained, while Remus grabbed Pettigrew and started leading him downstairs.

Ron looked at her, then her father, then back.

"You look so alike!" Hermione mused, and Siri grinned.

"That's why my mum named me after him, besides, it was also my grandmother's name, Siri La'Veen. The only thing I got from my mom are girl genes and er, her temper. The rest is all dad." She said, gesturing to the escapee.

"Let's go." Sirius said, putting an arm around his daughter.

We walked down the passageway and out of the tree, stopping only to sit Ron down.

"Your leg should be fine once the bones are mended." Remus said, and Ron nodded, enjoying the sympathy he was receiving from Hermione.

I looked down the hill and saw Siri talking with her father. I ran down with them, and Jayla put a hand on my shoulder.

"So why did you let that scum live? If it was me I'd kill him on the spot, I still might." Siri mused, and I smiled.

"Dead, you have no proof. Alive, and your father is a free man." I told her, and she nodded.

"Or we could just bring the body..." She suggested. Sirius smiled.

"I know you'd probably both like to stay with your aunt and uncle, and Remus, but once I find a safe place how would you feel about coming to live with me?" Sirius asked, and I grinned.

"That would be perfect." I said, and Siri hugged her father in agreement.

"SIRIUS!" Lupin yelled, and we all looked up to see a beautiful full moon.

"What's going on?" I questioned as Siri gasped and she and her father ran up the hill as fast as they could.

"Moony, calm down. Please tell me you've taken your wolfsbane potion!" Siri said, before turning to Ron, Hermione and I.

"No!" Hermione yelled as Pettigrew transformed and ran away into the night.

"You need to leave. Now. I'll be fine. Go!" Siri cried, and Hermione and I grabbed Ron. There was a long howl and we looked up the hill to see a full grown werewolf and a dog fighting, while Siri had her wand out.

The wolf jumped at Siri.

"Stupefy!" She yelled, and the wolf passed out. It stayed like that for a moment before shaking it's head and growling, heading towards Siri.

"Nice Moony. Calm down, Moony. Now, uh, sit!" Siri said weakly. The wolf took another step towards her until Sirius in his dog form jumped on him, biting the wolf's leg.

"Siri!" I yelled, running up the hill.

"No! Potter! GAH! You idiot!" Siri yelled, ducking as a paw swept past her.

"No! Dad!" Siri yelled as the wolf threw the dog against the rock. The wolf started coming towards us.

"Uh-" She started, puzzled as a long howl ran through the forest.

"AHWOOOOO!"

The wolf cocked it's head to the side, sniffing the air.

"AHWOOOOO!"

The wolf howled in response and ran into the bushes. Siri turned back and looked for her dad.

"There!" She cried, seeing a man stumble down a hill. We ran and followed him to a pond. Siri kneeled, and started working on some of the scratches. She turned to me.

"Is it me, or is it getting colder?" She asked, and I nodded. Sirius gasped, and Siri looked up.

"O my gosh. _Harry_!" She pointed and I froze as was seemed like hundreds of dementors swarmed in, like moths attracted to light. A dementor floated up to Siri, and what looked like a streak of wind flew out of her mouth into the dementor's.

A second later the dementor attacked Sirius, then me. Siri gasped, crouching down.

"We're toast." Siri mumbled.

"Expecto patronum!" A loud yell rang from the other side of the lake, and a stag appeared, ramming a dementor.

"_What_?" Siri asked before passing out. My vision blurred but I saw the silhouette of a black haired man.

"Dad?" I asked, before blacking out.


	6. Time and Secrets

**_So here are the last two chapters! Eep, I'm so excited! The story is complete!_**

**_Now, remember two things:_**

**_ 1, don't forget to check out 'The Girl Marauder', I think you'll like it :)_**

**_2, be on the look out for the next book in this series! The Goblet of Fire will hold some interesting twists this time, mwahahaha! I'll have the first chapter posted on Saturday!_**

**_So that's a wrap! So don't forget, Girl Marauder, Siri Black, Girl Marauder, Siri Black. _**

**_Until next time,_**

**_Luv ya,_**

**_-Leyla_**

**Chapter 6**

_Adventures in lock picking_

I woke up in the Hospital Wing. Looking around, I saw Ron with a cast on his leg and Hermione sitting at the end of his bed.

"Harry-" Hermione starts, looking at me but I cut her off.

"I saw my dad." I said flatly, and Hermione blinked, looking quite startled.

"_What_?"

"He sent the dementors away... I saw him, across the lake." I trailed off. Hermione raised and eyebrow.

"Listen, Harry, they've captured Sirius and Siri! Any minute the dementors are going to perform the kiss on Sirius, then Siri will get thrown into Azkaban!" Hermione cried, nervous. I blinked.

"The... kiss?" I asked. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"It's what dementors use to those they want to destroy."

"You mean they're going to kill Sirius?" I asked,

"No. It's much worse. They're going to suck out his soul." She said, cringing. I was about to say something when Dumbledoor entered the room.

"Headmaster! You've got to stop them! They've got the wrong man!" Hermione said frantically.

"It's true, sir, Sirius is innocent, and so is Jayla, er, Siri."

"It's Scabbers who did it!" Ron told him.

"Scabbers?" Dumbledoor asked, looking amused.

"My rat, sir. Only he's not _really_ a rat. Well, he was a rat. You see, he used to be my brother Percy's-" Ron started, but Hermione cut him off.

"The point is...We know the truth. Please sir, you must believe us." Hermione pleaded.

"I do, Miss. Granger, but I'm sorry to say the word of three thirteen-year-old wizards will convince few others. A child's voice, however honest and true, is meaningless to those who have forgotten how to listen." Dumbledoor said kindly, looking over at the window.

"Ah, a shooting star. If ever was one to make a wish, now would be the time. But time, I'm afraid, is precisely our problem." Dumbledoor told us ,and I jumped as the midnight bell started ringing.

"Mysterious thing, time. , when meddled with...dangerous. Sirius Black and Siri Black are in the topmost cell of the Dark Tower." Dumbledoor informed us, then turned to Hermione.

"You know the laws, Miss. Granger. You must not be seen. And you would, I feel, do well to return before this last chime. If not.. Well, the consequences are really too ghastly to turns should do it, I think. If you succeed, more then one innocent life may be spared tonight." He warned her softly.

"By the way, when in doubt, I find retracing my steps is a wise place to begin. Good luck." He added, before leaving the room.

"What in bloody hell was all that about?" Ron asked, amused. Hermione pulls out a gold chain and wraps it around my neck then her own.

"Sorry, Ron, but seeing as you can't walk." She muttered, while Ron looked confusedly around the room.

It was utter chaos. There were all these people moving around us, and I saw myself being brought in, along with Ron. We finally stopped, and Hermione put the necklace back under her jacket.

"7:30, where were we at 7:30?" She asked, and I shrugged.

"I don't know... Going to Hagrid's?" I suggested, and Hermione grabbed my arm.

"Come on! We can't be seen!" She said, as we ran through the door. We kept running until we were behind the entrance to the field, and where Hagrid's hut was.

"Hermione! Will you please tell me what it is we're doing?" I asked, and Hermione holds up a hand, silencing me.

I followed her gaze, only to see Hermione, Ron, Jayla and I confronting Malfoy and his thugs.

I turned to face Hermione. "But that's... you! But your.. here." I stuttered, and I shook my head is disbelief.

"This is not normal."

**POV Siri Black**

"This sucks." I pouted, looking out of the bar door. I turned to my dad.

"How the bloody hell did you live with this so long?" I whined, kicking the wall.

Sirius snorted. "I don't know."

"Thanks for the help, _dad_." I said sarcastically, sitting down next to him. He smiled at me, but it never reached his eyes. They seemed to have a dull, haunting look about them.

"So, how has life been treating you?" He asked, and I grinned.

"I've been ok. It was my first year of Hogwarts this year." I told him, and he raised an eyebrow.

"It's only your first year in Hogwarts?" He asked, and I laughed, shaking my head.

"No, no. I'm in my third. Remus had me in a french boarding school for two years, the same one mom went to. I only got here because I signed myself up. Remus himself didn't know till I ran into him on the train..." I trailed off, remembering his shocked expression.

"What else?" Sirius asked, and I shook my head.

"Nothing to tell. Oh, there _was_ a mass murder running around." I joked, running my hands through my hair, trying to shake some leaves out.

"No way!" I said, grinning as my hand hit a metal object in my hair.

"What?" Sirius asked, and I pulled the bobby pin out of my hair and walked over to the cell door.

**POV Harry Potter**

"There!" I pointed out, and Hermione flew Buckbeak towards the tower.

"They're already out!" Hermione cried, puzzled. I watched in astonishment as the gate swung open and two figures walked out, one grinning proudly. We landed next to them.

"How did you get out?" I asked, and Siri grinned.

"Picked the lock. An old muggle talent I learned."

"Cool. Now come on, we need to go." Hermione ordered, and got onto Buckbeak. Hermione was in front of me, steering the bird while Siri hung onto me, grinning.

"We should fly by bird more often." She laughed. I nodded. Once we landed, Hermione walked over to give Buckbeak some water for the journey ahead of him. Sirius turned to Siri and I.

"Be careful you two. I'll see you soon." He said, smiling. Siri hugged her father.

"I love you dad." She said, her voice muffled. Sirius smiled.

"I love you too, Sirs. I'll owl you soon, don't worry." He told her, kissing her on the forehead and walking towards Buckbeak. He jumped on, grinning.

"Take care. And tell Ron I'll help him find a new pet." He said, taking off.

"Bye dad!" Siri yelled, waving as her father disappeared into the night sky. I turned to her.

"Ready to go?" I asked, and she nodded.

"Come on then!" I said, and She, Hermione and I took off, running down the halls. We heard the clock start chiming.

"Come on! _Surely_ you can run faster!" Siri laughed, her black hair flying behind her. We started slowing down and we watched in amazement as Dumbledoor shut the doors and turned to us.

"Did you do it?" He asked, walking past us.

"Yes, we did it." I answered, and Dumbledoor raised an eyebrow.

"Did what? Goodnight." He said, waving a hand and walking away. Jayla snorted, walking through the doors just in time to see Hermione and myself disappear. Ron jumped.

"Bloody hell! How did you? But you were- _Huh_?" Ron asked, and Hermione laughed.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you."

**Chapter 7**

_WHAT?_

_"Harry_!" I heard a voice call, and I saw Siri running up to me, her black hair flying behind her.

"Jay- I mean Siri? What are you doing here?" I asked, surprised. Siri was supposed to be at the Ministry of Magic under questioning about Sirius Black. Siri ran up next to me.

"Questioning finished early, after they realized I didn't know anything. Now, come on! I wanna tell Moony what happened after, he, er, blacked out last night." She mumbled, and I nodded.

Making a few quick turns we walked into Professor Lupin's office, only to see an empty office, except for a suitcase and Lupin himself.

"Moony! What happened? What's going on- did you get_ sacked_?" Siri asked, her eyes wide. Lupin smiled sadly.

"I've resigned."

"WHAT!" Siri yelled, causing both of us to jump.

"You can't resign, your the best teacher we've had!" I added, eyeing Siri warily. She was pacing, mumbling to herself.

"I'm afraid Professor Snape may have let slip-" Lupin started, but Siri cut him off.

"_WHAT!_?" Siri shouted, before running out the door.

"Oh no." Lupin muttered, and we rushed out the door ourselves.

"_SNIVELLUS!_" We heard Siri yell a few halls down, and I could imagine Snape's shocked face that she would call him that to his face.

"Miss. Black, fifteen points from Gryffindor!" Snape huffed.

"Miss. Black, slow down, Miss. Black- _UH_!" We heard Snape grunt, and Lupin and I turned the corner to see Snape bent over, his hands over his stomach. Siri put her hands on her hips.

"YOU HOOKED-NOSE, FILTHY, UN-TRUSTWORTHY, GREESE-COVERED, BIASED PRAT!" Siri shouted, punching him before pulling out her wand and muttering something unintelligible.

Snape growled before flying up into the air up-side down, hung by his ankles.

"BLACK! GET ME DOWN FROM HERE! YOU ARE JUST LIKE YOUR FATHER! AN ARROGANT, STUPID FOOL!" Snape yelled, completely out of character. Siri's eyes narrowed, but she was grinning. With a small wink, she turned around walking towards Lupin and I.

"Siri Jayla Jamie Rema Penny Black! You put your professor down NOW." Lupin ordered, and Siri looked up at him, shrugging.

"No. And can I remove Penny from my name?" She asked simply, and Lupin looked down at her, crossing his arms.

_"Now_." He ordered, and Siri sighed before muttering the counter-curse, and Snape fell down, landing on his back.

"You and I are going to have a long, long, long talk young lady! This is not acceptable! Attacking a teacher, you could be expelled, do you want me to send you back to France?" Lupin asked, and Siri groaned, her eyes wide.

"No! Remmy!" She nearly shouted, while Snape rushed up, his face growing two more blue patches, similar to the one around his eye from last night.

"Come with me. Right now." Snape said through gritted teeth.

"Fine." Siri muttered, rolling her eyes as she started walking down the hall with Snape. She wasn't far enough away when she whispered something that made Lupin's eyes nearly come halfway out of his head.

_"SIRI!"_


End file.
